Do No Harm
by Jael73
Summary: UPDATED 9/25/09. After "Broken Bird." Will Ducky recover from the memories of the past? Can he creat a new furture for himself? WARNING: MATURE CONTENT Ducky and Abby. Expanded on the demand of Aunt Kitty. Lock.The.Doors.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Mature Content. If you don't like, hit the back button now.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ducky, or could meet him, but I don't, and can only fantasize. And of course, I would never, never, never make any money off the hard work these guys are doing. :P**

**Set directly after end of episode "Broken Bird". Explains why Ducky was rather happy in the last few eps of Season 6, and why he hasn't mentioned Jordan again.**

Jordan had taken him home, but hadn't been able to stay after he told her what he had done all those years ago. Ducky knew that she didn't blame him, and would have probably done the same thing herself, but understanding wasn't enough for the relationship they had both so desperately wanted. _Do No Harm_, the oath went, and though it could be said that he had done the _least_ harm, it was still too much for another doctor to take.

And so he had sat for over three days, nursing his hand and a glass of scotch.

Gibbs had called, telling him he had talked to Vance, and Ducky could take the time he needed to recover. But he wasn't going to recover. Now he knew why he had never married. He had had plenty of opportunity in his youth, contrary to what young Dinozzo might think, but he had never been able to make the leap to marriage and family. He could never explain this part of his life to someone and expect them to still love him back.

And he so very much wanted to be loved, and to love someone in return. He did not want to grow old alone. Tears wet his face.

The front door made a click. He didn't turn, wishing someone to come in and rob him, or worse. _That would be karma, wouldn't it now?_ Ducky thought to himself.

Soft footsteps came into the living room, an even softer voice said, full of sadness, "Ducky?"

Ducky closed his eyes, wishing her away, and yet... The one person he could be mostly himself with was his lotus blossom. He had always wondered if she even found him remotely attractive, or just a grandfatherly figure; how her lips would taste. He pulled his handkerchief out from his pocket, and tried to make himself presentable. "Abby…"

Abby took his hands as she sat next to him, holding his handkechief. "Where's Jordan?" she asked, trying not to look shocked at Ducky's state. No tie, uncombed hair, no shoes. As if he had slept on the sofa since coming home from the lab three days ago.

_How could she leave him like this?_ Abby asked herself hotly.

Ducky was special, not to be treated like everyone else. He had always had a sense of remoteness about him that drove Abby's desire to perturb the imperturbable crazy. She had always wondered if the remoteness was because he was English (well, close enough, she thought) or something else. Did he ever think of her?

His heart skipped a beat, thinking wild thoughts that included this beautiful girl before him. He was distgusted with himself, yet at the same time finding it difficult to focus on anything besides her lips. He had wanted her for years, and was just now finally allowing himself to realize it.

He patted her hands with his good one to hide his awkardness. "Gone. And you should be, too, my Abigail. I'm not fit for company just now."

His hands shook, betraying the depth of feeling he was trying to keep off his face.

"Ducky." Abby said quietly, feeling his hands tremble. Something had changed. She could feel his eyes roaming he body. _His eyes are so blue,_ she thought. _I never get to see them up this close._ "I'm not going anywhere."

He could not look away. Time seemed to stop. All he could do was lean closer, and their lips met.

Abby didn't pull away, even if she was surprised. She had always wanted to know how Ducky kissed, but thought she would never get the chance. She made a soft sound of desire in the back of her throat.

A white hot wave of fire flooded Ducky's veins. Their kiss deepened as Donald Mallard poured all of his emotions into feeling Abby's lips.

He couldn't stop. He kissed her passionately, forcing her lips apart, his tongue exploring her mouth, drowning his hurt and guilt of the recent days in her taste of cinnamon and something else that was uniquely Abby.

All coherent thought fled as Abby felt Ducky's desire as her lips were ravenged, his touch on her skin like an electric shock. Their clothes came off faster than she thought it was possible as Ducky pushed her down on the couch.

His eyes were half-closed with lust; he looked almost possessed. A carnal groan escaped Abby's lips as she felt him enter her. He was so hot, so full of passion, so…young, as he ground against her body. Abby knew from the look of total abandon on his face that the only thing he was thinking of was her.

She grinned, daring him to give her all that he had. He obliged, thrusting savagely, holding nothing back. He couldn't think, didn't want to think, only wanting to feel something else besides the ugly dark emotions that had warped his soul.

_He wants ME, _she thought as she lost all control. Her eyes rolled back as he pushed deep into her. He thrust again and again, not wanting to ever stop, as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him to her, making him hers.

He couldn't breathe, only feeling the overwhelming sensation of Abby tightening around him. "Please, yeess!" she cried out, climaxing.

"Abby!" Ducky groaned deeply as he came. He had never, never had anything that had felt this intense, this real.

His arms gave way and he nearly fell onto Abby's chest. He stared at her, trying to collect his thoughts. Which proved difficult, as he was in the enviable position of being naked with Abigail in his arms.

"Ohhh," Ducky took in everything that just happened. "Abby, I'm-" he stopped himself, breathing hard. No, he was not sorry for doing what he had wanted to do for years, even if he had been unwilling to admit it. But he was worried. "Did I hurt you?"

Abby's eyelids were just barely open. She made a rather content sound. "Hmmm, what do you think?" she said thickly, stretching her lithe body and actually arousing him again.

He had no idea what was going to happen. But the dark stain on his soul was gone. He had to admit that things couldn't be so horrible if this beautiful woman actually allowed him to make love to her.

"I think we should, perhaps…" he blushed, suddenly shy. The gentleman in him had come back in full force.

"Go to bed?" Abby finished for him, grinning. "I think that's a great idea." Her face grew suddenly grave. "But, would you mind if…we took it a bit slower?" A smirk played at the edges of her fake frown.

He happily obliged.

**Please Review! I'm interested in comments about how you think Ducky would be with another woman, especially Abby. Next chapter coming up!**


	2. Chapter 2 LockTheDoors

Chapter 2 – Two weeks later

They had all pulled another late night, but finally everyone was headed home. Ducky had said goodbye to Jethro as he came back down to the lab to check on Abby. No one on the team knew of Ducky and Abby's "relationship" (he wasn't sure what else to call it), though he was certain that Gibbs suspected. There wasn't much you could get past Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

The door slid open quietly. Though you wouldn't have been able to hear it over Abby's music. She had her back to the door, changing clothes. Ducky watched, taking in a breath as she pulled a tee-shirt over her head. Her back was every bit as sexy as her front, showing her cross tattoo on soft skin.

"Oh, my dear, you do know how to make an old man randy," he said under his breath. He should have known better. She froze only for a second, and then turned around slowly.

"Oh, really?" she said, with a sly grin. She walked up to him seductively. The song changed, a bit slower than normal, a basic beat that only added immediacy to Ducky's sudden arousal.

She slid up to him, tracing her lips across his cheek as her hand went down to his thighs. He simply could not help himself as he wrapped his arms around her and let her feel his erection.

He froze as he felt Abby's fingers on his zipper. "Abby…" he tried to step back.

"Oh, no you don't," she said huskily, backing him into the wall. "This is my lab."

"Don't you think…" he couldn't finish his thought as she moved her hand along his penis. "Abigail, this isn't the place…"

"Shhh…" she whispered in his ear and she applied pressure, her hand warm and confident.

A moan escaped from his lips at her touch, giving Abby even more confirmation of his desire as she stroked him. His eyes closed, he moved to the side and leaned against Abby. His mind was still trying to think of a way of stopping this, what if someone came in, this isn't…

"Come for me," she whispered in his ear.

Hearing her words, his hips jerked with her hand, and all coherent thought fled.

Abby tingled all over with the heady sensation of Ducky as putty in her hands. She felt him grow stiff with his desire. She knew it would be feel better if he completely let go; he wasn't a man to let his guard down, and that very character trait had to be confining, if endearing. She opened her hand slightly, releasing her pressure, not wanting this to go too quickly.

He actually made a cry of desire, sucking in air as his need grew. "Please," Ducky begged hoarsely. "Abby…"

He wanted this, needed this. She tightened her grip, exalting in every inch of him, moving faster, knowing instinctively what he liked, what he needed…what she needed. The sound of him begging made her nearly moan herself. He was so sexy when he let go.

Ducky was thrusting into her hand, no longer conscious of anything. He pinned her to the wall, grinding against her as he came.

"Ah!" he nearly sobbed out loud, completely forgetting himself at the intensity of his release. White hot spurts wet Abby's hand.

He almost forgot to breathe, slumped against Abby's shoulder. Abby's breath was ragged against his neck, bringing him back to the present. He chuckled, his eyes still closed, not really knowing what else to do in a situation like this. "I think you might need a towel, my dear," he said with a bemused smile on his face.

Abby reached over to the table for paper towels, and wiped her hand. She looked up at him with a wicked grin on her face.

"Tonight's my turn to be demanding," she said, looking over at her futon. Ducky's eyes grew wide, realizing what she was implying. "You really are asking for trouble, aren't you?" he said roughly.

He reached up to her hair, brushed her lips with his. She pulled back slightly, "Let me," she said simply, and Ducky knew what she meant. This was her lab, where she felt the safest, the most confident. And she wanted to prove something to herself tonight.

"I like taking charge," she said, her voice deep and throaty. She pulled at his tie, and began unbuttoning his shirt, nibbling at his ear. He let her take off his shirt, unbuckle is pants. They dropped to the floor.

"Take off your shoes," she commanded. He did, kicking his pants aside. She took off his glasses and put them on the table. He would have felt vulnerable, save for this was his Abigail, wanting confirmation of his feelings towards her. After taking her on his couch without any warning, he knew the time would come that she would want to "take him."

"Take off my shirt," she whispered to him. He consented, weak with desire as he touched her creamy skin. She wigged out of her bra, her breasts swaying.

_It's only fair,_ he thought to himself as she kissed him, slowly exploring his mouth with her tongue.

"Take off my pants." Ducky gulped with the feeling of getting away with something extremely naughty. He pulled at her black cotton panties with his thumb, feeling her heat.

Abby felt nearly drunk with lust as he let her explore every inch of him. She took off his boxers and undershirt; he was so good-looking, toned and in better shape than some half his age. She touched him lightly, feeling his hips, his chest.

His eyes rolled back as he tilted his head back slightly, taking in her touch. His breath ragged, he felt himself stiffen again. Only this woman could make him hard twice in one night.

Ducky whispered softly as she leaned down and nipped his neck with her teeth, aching with the need to touch her in return, but wanting to let her explore her own way.

She pulled him down to the futon, stroking his skin with her fingernails, making him groan and she fondled him. His hand reached out on its own and massaged a nipple with his fingers, his eyes only open to slits as he could barley focus. She let him, knowing that it was only his reaction to wanting to feel more, not him trying to stay in control.

She straddled him, and guided herself slowly onto him, with Ducky arching his back to meet her. He inhaled deeply, her wet heat sending waves of pleasure coursing through him. White hot desire shot down his spine and he watched her feel him, breathing faster at the sensation. His hands on her hips, she did exactly what he wanted, moving in rhythm to their own music.

No longer able to stay in control, Abby cried out him. They made love to each other, finding their release at the same time, no longer needing someone to take charge.

Abby lay on top of Ducky's chest, spent. Ducky cradled her, not yet willing to lose the intimacy of their contact.

She settled to the side of him, snuggling up against him. Ducky closed his eyes drowsily, and chuckled softly to himself.

"What are you thinking?" Abby asked softly.

"That I haven't felt like sleeping after making love in a long time," he said, amused. "What are you doing to me, my dear?"

Abby only smiled, resting her head on his chest. They both fell asleep, not worried about tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Knowing One's Heart

Interlude

Abby lay in her coffin, staring at the ceiling. Ducky had just left for the night. Their "relationship" (for lack of a better work) was almost three months old. Ducky was planning to take her dancing on their "anniversary."

She was sure Gibbs knew, but was keeping quite. He couldn't help but see how happy Ducky was, and probably still felt a little guilty for what he had made his friend face about his past.

But that wasn't what was bothering her now. She was fairly confident that when, or if, they told Gibbs, he would understand. No, what was bothering Abby was that she was unsure whether or not Ducky wanted to _ever _tell Gibbs.

Not that she thought he was using her. He wasn't. And she didn't think she was using him, though she wondered how Tim was going to take this. But what was it? Buddysex? Again, she didn't think so; sometimes they did nothing but talk, lying together late into the night.

She wasn't completely inexperienced with sex and relationships, but there was something about this that was completely different. Maybe it really was the age gap; Ducky was past the "normal" age of marriage and children, so he simply might think that she would want someone who wanted those things.

What _did _she want? Of that she was certain of only one thing: Ducky.

Chapter 4 – Three months, two weeks.

"Tony wants to go to the movies on Saturday. Do you want to come?"

Ducky's back was turned to Abby as she came into the lab. Which was a very good thing, as Abby then did not see him grimace. He quickly wiped the look of jealously off his face and turned to look at his raven-haired lover.

"No, no, my dear, you and Anthony should go and have a good time." His voice sounded falsely cheerful, though he hoped that Abby wouldn't notice. Which was a silly thing to think, because she noticed everything about him.

The bounce in her step hit the floor with an almost audible thump. "Are you sure?" she said, concern on her face. Ducky had been a little out of sorts since their "anniversary", and she had thought getting him out with his friends would help him sort through it.

A little voice in the back of her head worried that he might be growing tired of her, that she was only a pleasant interlude after the tragedy of his mother, but she squished that thought with a demonstration. "I can always cancel if you had something else in mind."

A knowing grin grew slowly on her face, bringing color to Ducky's cheeks. Not a man to be embarrassed by much, Ducky groaned inwardly that only this woman knew how to make him feel like a teenage schoolboy in the throes of his first crush.

He reached for the teacup on his desk, trying desperately to act as if everything was normal. He should not be jealous of anybody, much less Tony Dinozzo. He had no _right_ to be jealous.

"Of course not my dear -oh!" he cut himself off as he knocked over the teacup he had been trying to pick up. His hands shook badly as he went for paper towels.

Abby sprang into action as the scholar in her didn't want precious documents to be damaged. She tore off strips of paper towel and handed them to Ducky as he wiped off moisture. "Ducky, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, dearest. I'm simply feeling a little off this morning. I forgot breakfast," he tried to excuse himself. He avoided looking her in the eyes as they took care of the spilt tea.

Abby's hands covered his, stopping him. "Ducky?" she said softly. He closed his eyes at her touch, feeling his throat close up, his eyes grow wet. He could not lie to her, could not hold back the truth from her. _Do No Harm_, his mind whispered.

"I can't," he said so quietly that Abby nearly missed it. "I cannot," he said a little louder, almost panting. "You come over, and then you go. Or I come over, and then I go. Or sometimes you stay the night, but then you leave, and I forget to eat."

He turned to her. "You deserve more than taking care of a broken old man, my dear. And I simply cannot see you leave anymore. I thought I could take what you were willing to give, and was so very glad of it, but I want…" he couldn't continue, not being conscious even of what he _did _want.

"Ducky…" Abby looked at him hunched over his desk, emotion nearly making him collapse. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _How can he know my heart?_ She thought as her hands twitched. Sometimes, sign language was way better than words. But though she had been teaching Ducky ASL, he didn't know enough for this. She had to rely on words. The right words, she breathed deeply.

"Do you love me, Ducky?" she asked gently.

Ducky screwed up his eyes in angst. _How could she know his heart?_ He almost moaned in his misery.

"No, my dear, I do not simply "love you." I've loved you for years, and I know you love me. But I love you…as a man loves a woman," his throat was raw from the emotion pouring through it. He whispered, "I do not expect you to share my feelings."

"Oh, Ducky," a sob wrenched from her chest. They had both been making themselves miserable with not telling each other how they truly felt, making assumptions, jumping to conclusions. How could they have missed the longing in each other's eyes?

Ducky looked up at her, hearing the sob in her voice, sure he was making her miserable. He saw her eyes, and for once didn't try to deny the longing her saw there.

"Abby?" he whispered, touching her cheek with his hand gently. "What do _you _want?"

Her voice cracked with emotion. "Will –will you marry me someday, Ducky?"

He stared, not daring to breath. What had started as a desperate need had allowed for their true feelings to emerge. They would take this slow, but she had every right to ask.

"When the time is right, dearest, yes, I will marry you." Ducky promised simply. He need no longer fear doing harm, or being alone.

THE END, I THINK. Any thoughts on a wedding scene?


End file.
